Mittens
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: Sometimes bumping right into your captain on Christmas Eve isn't entirely bad, especially when you can learn that he may be more human than you thought. Mild fluff. Oneshot


* * *

_Resident Evil Fanfiction_

_Name:_ **Mittens**

_Genre:_ **Friendship/General**

_Pairing:_ **Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker**

_Rating:_** K  
**

_Summary:_** Sometimes bumping right into your captain on Christmas Eve isn't entirely bad, especially when you can learn that he may be more human than you thought. Mild fluff. **

_A/N:_ **Just something I came up with. It's my first attempt on such a fanfic, and I'm pretty OOC writing this) By the way, I am working on Souka hatsu, I didn't forget about this story) Writing oneshots just helps me concentrate =) **

* * *

It was snowing. The snow was falling on earth in white flakes, and it covered the whole ground, tastily crunching under your feet. The lights on the trees blinked beautifully in multiply colors, reminding of something warm and soft from your childhood, when you climbed into your mother's armchair with a cup of hot chocolate in your hands and just stared out of the window, waiting for Santa Claus. The sun already hid behind the mountains of Arklay that could be seen in the distance through the whiteness and the moon was already greeting the citizens of Raccoon that were messily moving in the streets from one shop to another, laughing, speaking, yelling, just having fun or being busy. Kids made snowballs and threw them at each other, occasionally hitting people sometimes that were passing by. But the people didn't get angry – they just smiled and laughed, and all this was so wonderful and heavenly and that magic atmosphere was in the air, that only appears when…

Yes, it was nearly Christmas Eve.

A man in a green jacket with a red scarf tied around his neck slowly walked down the sidewalk, rubbing his hands and hissing occasionally because of cold. His spiky brown hair was messed, as always, and all the gel in it was frozen. The lower part of his face was covered by his scarf, and only his penetrating green eyes could be seen, looking at his hands with such ferocity that one could think his palms were responsible for every crime in the world.

But right now his hands were responsible for only one thing – getting totally numb from cold.

Chris exhaled, air forming in white smoke coming from his mouth. He tried to warm his hands with his breath, but to no avail. He had no pockets to hide them in, and they got cold pretty fast.

Chris closed his eyes and sighted hopelessly, and then he collided with something warm and soft. An ironic chuckle could be heard and Chris's eyes immediately fluttered open, meeting his own reflection in the familiar black sunglasses of his S.T.A.R.S. captain.

"Well, well, Christopher, having a walk?.."

Chris smiled hesitantly, the lower part of his face showing itself from behind his scarf.

"Good evening to you too, Wesker"

Wesker's lips formed into his usual smirk. Chris eyed his captain curiously, noting that in casual life his clothes were even a darker color. Usually, Wesker wore a dark blue S.T.A.R.S. uniform, and Chris got used to seeing his captain only in that attire. Seeing him in a black coat was a little bit weird, but not surprising.

Captain was carrying a big red box with green pattern all over it. Chris envied him, glancing at the black mittens that covered his hands.

Wesker followed his gaze and his smirk widened. Chris glared at his captain, but said nothing, only sighted. He didn't want to ruin his pre-Christmas mood. And running into his boss was just his unique Redfield luck that only he and his sister shared. He remembered once Claire told him she ran directly into her headmistress when she was playing hooky telling everyone she was sick but instead was having fun with her friends at the local café. Maybe now he had all rights not to be at work as it was Saturday, but still, meeting his captain wasn't something happy. Maybe you can call it a cliché mind of an average subordinate, but that was exactly it.

He winced as his captains eyes burned into him in that cold manner of his that made people feel highly uncomfortable and intimidated. Chris suspected Wesker knew about it and just had fun using this ability to his advantage. As this thought crossed Chris's mind once again he fumed inside. How dare his captain try to intimidate him when such a pleasant holiday was coming soon!? Maybe his captain was beyond everything human, but he couldn't just enjoy people's confusion like that! Especially on Saturdays and near Christmas Eve!

Chris briefly glanced at the box that his captain carried and snorted, daring to ask…

"A present for someone?"- he gestured towards the box.

Ha, yeah right. Probably some work stuff, Wesker never gave anyone presents. He never cared for somebody actually, Chris believed.

The fact that the box was prettily decorated didn't confuse Chris one bit: he just didn't consider this at all.

Wesker fixed his shades with one hand, firmly holding the box with another.

"As a matter of a fact, Christopher, yes. It's a present for my friend's daughter. She always wanted to have a gaming console, so what do you think, will she be happy with the PlayStation 2 I got her?"

If Chris's jaw could literally hit the ground, it would.

"You can't be serious!"- Chris exclaimed involuntary, quickly shutting his mouth though.

Wesker actually cared for somebody and had friends?! Oh boy, it must be hot today in Antarctica.

And the weirdest part that Wesker was asking Chris if that girl he was getting the present for would like it! And he was asking in such a sincere tone that Chris couldn't say anything for two long minutes.

"Ahm… Yeah… I… Think she… Would…"- he mumbled finally, averting his gaze to the ground.

Suddenly he nearly gasped as Wesker lifted his chin and looked directly into his eyes.

Gone were his captain's sunglasses. Piercing blue eyes met Chris's green ones, as if searching for something deep inside his soul. The feeling wasn't quite pleasant as Chris felt himself being scanned and weighted mentally.

He gulped as Wesker chuckled deeply once again, not letting go of his chin.

"Why did you think I wouldn't be serious?.."- he whispered, his breath tickling Chris's face. They stood too close for Chris's liking, but the smell of mints that emanated from Wesker wasn't entirely bad.

They made quite a scene, Redfield was sure. He exhaled in confusion, and Wesker let go of off him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You never thought that I could actually care for someone?"- Wesker asked with a throaty laugh, perfectly mirroring his subordinate's thoughts. Chris could swear his cheeks heated as he didn't dare to lift his head and meet his captain's eyes.

Instead he glanced at his hands that were red from cold and absolutely numb now. He couldn't move a finger even if he wanted to.

And he was trembling. Trembling like a leaf in a strong wind.

"Hey, Chis"

Chris lift his head and was startled to see that his captain took off his black mittens and was extending them to him, his face unreadable as ever even though the sunglasses were still off.

Chris was too startled to do anything, that's why Wesker just inserted the mittens into his numb hands.

"You cam return them on Monday"- he stated as he turned around and started to walk away. Chris looked at the mittens, dumbfounded, and then slowly at Wesker's back. Then he hurriedly put the mittens on and was happy to feel the long awaited warmth that enveloped his cold palms. His skin tingled wonderfully, and a smile spread on his lips.

"Wesker, thanks!"- He said while his captain wasn't too far and still could hear him.

"Don't mention it. Merry Christmas, Chris" – he heard him answer.

Chris could only smile wider as he contunued his walk, burying his face in the red scarf once again.

It seemed his captain was a human after all.

* * *


End file.
